(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for recovering an ethyleneamine from an aqueous solution. More particularly, it relates to a process for the recovery of an ethyleneamine from an aqueous solution wherein the ethyleneamine is extracted from the aqueous solution by using an organic solvent, then recovered from the organic phase.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The ethyleneamines to be recovered by the process of the present invention are not particularly limited and broadly include straight-chain and branched ethyleneamines such as ethylenediamine, diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine, pentaethylenehexamine and tris-(2-aminoethyl)-amine, and cyclic ethyleneamines such as piperazine and N-aminoethylpiperazine. These ethyleneamines may be present alone or in combination in the aqueous solution to be treated by the process of the present invention.
These ethyleneamines are widely used as primary raw materials, secondary raw materials, and additives in various fields. For example, they are used as pesticides, paper strengthening agents, epoxy curing agents, and additives to lubricants, and in the production of polyamides.
These ethyleneamines are usually produced by the following two methods, although the ethyleneamines referred to in the present invention are not limited to those prepared by these methods.